The present invention relates to an optical switch/node architecture in an optical communications network.
Fiber optic and laser technology have enabled the communication of data at ever-higher rates. The use of optical signals has been particularly suitable for use over long haul links. Moreover, recently there has been a push to integrate optical signals into metro core networks. Conventional approaches use switches (i.e., network nodes) that receive an optical signal, convert it to the electrical domain for switching, then convert the switched electrical signal back to the optical domain for communication to the next switch. Moreover, while some all-optical switches have been developed that avoid the need for O-E-O conversion, they possess many limitations. In particular, the tasks of provisioning and configuration are not fully automated.
Additionally, conventional network infrastructures have other disadvantages, such as inflexibility, inefficient bandwidth utilization, fixed bandwidth connections, and hardware that provide overlapping functions.
It is an object of the invention to provide a node management architecture for managing line cards at an optical switch in an optical communications network.
It is an object of the invention to provide a node management architecture that detects the installation and removal of a line card at the optical switch.
It is an object of the invention to provide software control systems that automate the tasks of provisioning and configuration at an optical switch.
It is an object of the invention to provide a node management architecture that identifies line cards that are installed at an optical switch and their types, and provides software tasks for managing the line cards, where the tasks maintain information for specific line cards even after the line cards are removed and subsequently re-installed at the optical switch. Moreover, the tasks may maintain the line card specific-information even if the line cards are re-installed at different slots in a bay of the optical switch.
It is an object of the invention to provide a node management architecture that is compatible with a multi-tiered control hierarchy that includes a line card manager level for managing individual line cards in an optical switch/node, a node manager level for managing multiple line cards in an optical switch/node, and a network management system level for managing multiple optical switches/nodes in a network.
In one aspect of the invention, an optical switch architecture in an optical network includes receiving locations, such as slots, for receiving line cards. A locking mechanism such as a latch is associated with a receiving location that has an unlocked position, for which a line card is removable from the respective receiving location, and a locked position, for which the line card is non-removable from the respective receiving location. When the locking mechanism is moved from the locked position to the unlocked position, a message is provided to an associated manager of the respective line card. The manager then knows that the line card is going to be removed, and ceases communications with the line card.